Daisy
by Nckmillr
Summary: "Then a thought popped into my head, kids. The same thought that will pop into your heads the first time you see your best friend holding their baby. That guy's a dad." (Spoilers for 9x20)


**AN: Here's a little one-shot based off of last night's episode (spoilers). I love love love the fact that Marshall and Lily are having a girl, and this is the result. I know it's been a while, once again, but I'm trying to work on writing more, and I'll be updating The Heart's Memory asap. Enjoy!  
(PS: I know I've changed the Mother's name various times. Until it's confirmed, I'm calling her Rose based off of a theory I saw on tumblr. Bare with me.)**

* * *

The phone rang twice before Ted picked up. "Hey, Marsh, one sec." he greeted, voice sounding a bit far away. Speaker, Marshall realized when he heard Rose call out a _Hi, Marshall!_

There was some shuffling, then Ted's voice again, closer this time. "Sorry about that, we're still moving some boxes. What's up?" Marshall was smiling to himself, the news he was about to share making it impossible not to. "She's a girl, Ted. I have a baby girl." He felt his lips quiver a little despite himself, and tried to stop himself from tearing up.

"You have a daughter? You have a daughter!" Then Rose took up the chant. "He has a daughter?" More shuffling, then her awed laugh. "You have a daughter!" she informed him, and Marshall agreed, "I have a daughter!" His voice cracked the slightest bit, which was embarrassing, but of course no one acknowledged it like they typically would. Ted was back, saying again, "A daughter. Wow.", and Marshall half-laughed and half-sobbed, hearing the twinge that was in his friend's voice as well. "Ted, are you crying?"

"I'm just. I'm really happy for you, buddy. You're a dad again!"

"And you're an uncle." Marshall reminded him, chuckling. He made his way back to the hospital room, seeing Lily watching him through the window. "Wanna talk to Lil?"

"Yeah, of course. " Ted cleared his throat, trying to banish the tears from his tone. Marshall handed the phone to his wife, who in turn passed him the baby. Lily talked about weight and height and _yes, Ted, she has all her appendages_ for a bit before passing the phone back to Marshall. "So what's Baby Eriksen's name?" Ted inquired, and Marshall looked at the little girl swaddled in his arms. His little girl. "Daisy."

"Ah, man, don't we have enough of the flower names? Then there's Robin who's named after a bird-"

"Hey, the middle name makes up for it." Marshall insisted. "Are you ready?"

"Lay it on me." Ted confirmed. Marshall made eye contact with Lily, smirking. "Ted. Lily and I have given our daughter The Empire Strikes Back of middle names. Now I'll ask you again- are you ready?" He handed the baby back to Lily, who was rolling her eyes. Ted was sighing, but he said anyway, "Please Marshall, grant me the coveted knowledge that is your child's middle name."

"While the sarcasm isn't appreciated, I'll tell anyway. We've named our daughter...Daisy Hurricane Eriksen." Marshall paused for effect. "Duuude." Ted cried, and Marshall could picture his friend's expression. "We were so wrong about Marvin. It's Daisy that has the coolest middle name of all time."

"And _that's_ how to name your kid." Marshall declared when he hung up a few minutes later. Lily looked up from Daisy long enough to shake her head, amused. Marshall went back to the hospital bed, sitting on the end of it with an arm around his girls. His girls, he thought, feeling weepy again.

Christ, he was in a room with a newborn but somehow Marshall was the one crying. A newborn who, now that he really looked, had her mom's eyes. Green eyes and a little tuft of hair that Marshall believed was red despite Lily's insistence that it was brown. She had tiny fingers and toes. Marshall counted each of them, twice, just to be sure all twenty were there. Lily teased him about it, but it was only half-hearted when she watched her husband holding their daughter. "Thank you." Marshall said after a moment, looking up at her. She grinned wryly. "For what?"

"For Daisy. And Marvin. I don't know, everything." Lily was eying him strangely, but he'd loved this woman far too long to feel embarrassed. Instead of commenting, she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, baby." He looked back at Daisy, who was falling asleep. "Baby." he said again, smiling.


End file.
